


desde el corazón

by sxpreme



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: Recopilación de one shots de MotoGP, Moto2, y Moto3.Jonas Folger/Johann Zarco [G]Aron Canet/Jorge Martín [E]Valentino Rossi/Marco Simoncelli [G]Valentino Rossi/Marc Márquez [T]





	1. Jonas Folger/Johann Zarco [G]

**A** Zarco le gusta Folger.

A Zarco le gustan muchas cosas de Folger y a veces si no puede dormir — como hoy — empieza a enumerarlas. Cuando baja los párpados, las orbes azules del alemán aparecen frente a él, le recuerdan al mar que baña Marsella, y le gusta como resuenan a lo lejos las risas de los niños al chapotear por la orilla, la suave brisa marina que le revuelve los rebeldes mechones de su flequillo; y siente que podría bañarse en ellas. Entonces se da cuenta de que lleva un rato mirándole fijamente. Jonas nunca se percata - demasiado concentrado poniendo a punto su moto- y a Johann eso le produce cierta pena. Pero casi al instante, Jonas le dedica una media sonrisa antes de ponerse su casco y salir a pista y podría acostumbrarse a esto.

El silencio le envuelve. Abre los ojos en la oscuridad y las voces de aquellas personas festejando en el paddock son un fino hilo casi inaudible. Se revuelve entre las sábanas buscando la posición ideal mientras desea que sus pensamientos se diluyan de una vez por todas.

A veces — muchas más de las quisiera — piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo. 

_El parón de verano les separa como los tres metros de distancia entre sus_ _motorhomes._  
  
Jonas es parco en palabras y él rara vez dice algo interesante. No hay ruido entre ellos y a él le gusta que sea así. Que pueda observar a Folger sin tener que verse obligado a articular una frase insípida para acabar con la incomodidad de la situación. Porque para ellos no lo es. _"Si no planeas decir nada que valga la pena, no lo digas"_ le había espetado una vez el alemán a un reportero en el parc fermé. Él se había reído en la distancia, él no lo notó. Y mejor así. A él le gusta que las cosas sean así o al menos eso  _se ha hecho creer_.

Zarco ha aprendido a lo largo de su corta estancia junto al alemán que nada se puede dar por hecho. Jonas mantiene sus ojos abiertos ante el más mínimo detalle que se le pueda escapar entre los dedos y Johann hace tiempo que su atención sólo recae sobre su persona. Y a veces — por despiste — se deja el casco en su parte del garaje, el mono en su silla, el corazón en su mano. Y este hace caso omiso a lo que va dejando tras él, a los cadáveres que han causando su risa espontánea, a los suicidios que producen una mirada momentánea, a la muerte por un mínimo de interés. _Espabilado_ pensaría al admirarle, allí alto en el podio. _En lo que te conviene._

_Que no soy yo._

La luz del móvil ilumina su rostro y la hora se clava a fuego en sus pupilas.  _Demasiado tarde_. Folger estará bailando sin pensar en él, bebiendo sin recordar su existencia, hablando sin preguntarse dónde andará. Él si lo haría y  _nada más._ Minutos que se pierden y números se suman y  _ya es tarde para hablarlo_. A Zarco le gusta Folger y a Folger nunca le ha gustado esperar. Y jamás ha esperado por él. Un suave brisa se cuela por la ventana entre abierta y  _esta no será la primera vez._

A Zarco le gusta la idea de Folger disfrutando, aunque sea sin él.  
  
_Aunque mejor conmigo._  
  
Y Jonas debe estar celebrando ese segundo puesto cuando prefiere llamar a su puerta. 

Y Johann tarda un poco en asimilar la imagen que se presenta frente a él: Folger perfectamente peinado, vestido con unos pantalones negros que realzan su figura y un camisa blanca que está hecha a su ideal medida y resalta sus bonitas pupilas azules que están clavadas, silenciosas, sobre el francés.

— No podía irme sin despedirme.

Entonces le besa.  
  


A Zarco le gusta Folger. Tal vez esta vez sea recíproco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto en realidad no tenía título porque solo es una recopilación de one shots, pero le he puesto el nombre de la canción de bad bunny que estaba escuchando sdfgjjkñ i'm so basic. si quereis que escriba algo en concreto podeis pedirmelo sin problema! eso si, tardo entre un dia y tres años en escribirlo porque se me olvida. osk.


	2. Aron Canet/Jorge Martín [E]

**_Mayo_ _2017_**

En medio del circuito de Jerez hay un lago y a Aron no le importaría ahogarse en las pupilas de Jorge. Son treinta grados y el mono aún huele a alcohol y el resto de la botella chorrea por su cuello mientras el madrileño intenta solucionar ese estropicio que son ambos. La noche se cierne sobre ellos y  _no deberíamos estar aquí_ , pero Martín no le hace caso o no le importa o tal vez Canet le importe demasiado como para hacerle caso.

Entonces ahí están, alejados del bullicio del paddock y tirados en el césped del circuito, Jorge derramando el champán sobre el pecho del catalán que se deshace en gemidos ante el roce de la lengua del mayor contra su piel. Y si tras subir al podio había asumido que eso debía ser lo más cerca de tocar el cielo que iba a estar, era porque nunca antes había sentido así a su amigo. Esos labios cálidos hacen buena combinación con su torso pálido o al menos eso piensa Canet mientras observa el camino de besos que deposita Jorge hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen. Le dedica una mirada socarrona y ya no sabe si es el calor de alcohol o el de sus caricias, sólo que sus pantalones están quemándole la piel. Articula con dificultad un  _"por favor, Jorge"_  entre quejidos ahogados y Martín nunca le diría que no a esa voz entrecortada que tantos desvelos le ha causado. Y Aron aprovecha el instante en que Jorge se aleja de su cuerpo para preguntarse cómo habían pasado del _"vamos allí a acabarnos la botella"_ a esa situación y — sobre todo — por qué le ha elegido a él de entre todos los pilotos.  _Ya tendrás otro momento para comerte la cabeza_ y mata sus pensamientos y la poca sensatez que le queda al provocar la unión de sus labios en un beso desesperado.

A Canet le gusta enterrar sus manos entre los cabellos del moreno y Jorge sonríe en el beso ante el suspiro que provoca en Aron la fricción de sus cinturas. El choque de su espalda contra la húmeda hierba causa cosquillas en el catalán cuya mente se derrite ante el roce de las frías yemas de Martín que buscan desabrochar con impaciencia su pantalón. El sonido de la cremallera al bajar le hiela la sangre y se siente un poco como Mika Kallio a treinta y seis grados bajo cero. La piel oscura de Jorge se camufla en la noche, las orbes castañas del madrileño le observan desde la distancia y un gemido nervioso escapa de entre sus labios cuando los dientes de Martín agarran el elástico de sus boxers y tira de ellos hacia abajo. El deseo de echar su cabeza hacia atrás se contrapone con la necesidad de clavar toda su atención en la imagen que el joven le proporciona, en Jorge agarrando la botella de champán, en como vierte en líquido entre las piernas del menor, en su sonrisa pícara, en él humedeciendo sus labios antes de cerrarlos en torno al erecto miembro. La vista se le nubla, el movimiento suave y a la vez intenso del mayor le desconcentra por completo y los sonidos que desgarran la garganta de Canet son música para los oídos de Jorge. La experiencia del mayor le permite causar sensaciones completamente nuevas en Aron que — a pesar de oír a una diminuta voz en su cabeza que le advierte del volumen de su voz — no duda en hacer saber a todo el campeonato lo mucho que está gozando. Sus manos se agarran con fuerza a la melena del mayor y mueve sus caderas contra la boca de jorge que se atraganta un poco.

Canet lograr sollozar un leve perdón, avergonzado y eclipsado por su respiración irregular. Alumbrados a medias por la luz de un foco, Jorge observa la estampa: los ojos lujuriosos de catalán, los labios entreabiertos, las gotas de sudor resbalando por su mentón y mezclándose con el alcohol. Acerca ambos rostros un instante en un dulce beso con un suave regustillo a champán. Sus labios no dejan de rozarse cuando la mano del madrileño agarra el miembro del más pequeño y comienza a masturbarlo con deseo. Los aullidos placenteros de Aron chocan contra la boca de Martín que decide callarlos con un beso apasionado y demandante. Manos que se pierden en el pelo, labios despellejados, lenguas que luchan en una batalla aún más interesante que la que esta mañana han disputado, piernas enredándose en cuerpos ajenos sin permiso y sin necesidad de pedirlo, alguien dice te quiero y alguien pide que le quieran, y Aron se corre en el vientre de ambos mucho antes de lo que ellos desearían.

El resto transcurre muy rápido. Jorge limpia el líquido con su lengua y después le besa una última vez. Se coloca la camiseta, se termina la botella de champán de un sorbo, y le extiende la mano a Canet para levantarle. Aron trata de recobrar su estado habitual, y sin embargo en el camino de vuelta al paddock las piernas no paran de temblarle y la mano del madrileño es la que le guía hasta su motorhome sin terminar de digerir la situación por completo. 

Y en verdad si te paras a analizarlo, hace frío.

— Ah, y enhorabuena por tu victoria.

Pero nunca cerca de Jorge.

  
  
_Ya estoy deseando la siguiente._


	3. Valentino Rossi/Marco Simoncelli [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de rossi para marco. basado en la canción "botella para dos" de natos y waor.

**_23 de octubre de 2017._ **   
_Una_ _botella para dos._   
  
  
  


**H** e pasado hasta la más oscura de estas noches mirando al cielo y sus estrellas esperando que alguna brillará como tú. Que una de ellas tuviera un deje, un leve recuerdo a ese resplandor que te envolvía, que te hacía único, tan especial. Lo he hecho, Marco, es así. Todas estas noches desde que te fuiste sin pronunciar un adiós.

La gente susurra bajito y no dice nada y entonces yo espero que esta despedida que sí logró articular a tiempo pueda compensarlo. Y hay cámaras a cada lado buscando la foto más triste del momento más bonito porque te estamos recordando —  _aunque yo nunca te haya olvidado_. Al fin y al cabo tú eras eso, una contradicción tras otra, dulce y peligro, amargo y seguro. Y siempre tú —  _es lo que me gusta de ti_.

Entonces estamos en Sepang y la gente que murmuraba a tus espaldas ahora te echa de menos una vez al año y de repente para todo el mundo eres un héroe, una leyenda de este deporte y no me gusta ver como la muerte te glorifica porque tú no eres así. Porque yo puedo alzar la voz y admitir que tuve el privilegio de conocerte cuando tú eras un simple remolino de pelo rizado y no ningún un héroe, no eras un ejemplo a seguir aunque yo te hubiera seguido al fin del mundo por verte sonreír una vez más. Eras un chico de melena alborotada que se ponía quién sabe por qué una tirita en la nariz, que a veces entraba demasiado fuerte en la tercera curva y luego se excusaba con un _"las carreras son así"_. Y te reías sin ninguna maldad aunque la respuesta que recibieras fuera una mirada furtiva y un insulto a media voz. Eras alguien que pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud a primera vista hasta que te parabas a acercarte y cuando lo hacías —  _oh, cuando lo hacías_  —, Dios me apiade si no era observarte entrar en una sala y llenar con tu presencia hasta el más pequeño rincón de aquel lugar. Y eso solo lo lograbas tú, y eso solo lo notaba yo —  _o eso me gusta pensar, que teníamos una conexión especial, que podía mirar a través de aquellos ojos y llegar al fondo de tu alma con esa transparencia con la que a nadie podías engañar._

Luego volvemos a octubre de nuevo y hoy todo el mundo te llora y a mí no me quedan lágrimas para ti porque tú no te mereces verme abatido y porque nunca nos hubieras perdonado este llanto colectivo en tu honor. Y sonrió levemente ante tu recuerdo que no es triste sino cálido como lo es un abrazo bajo la lluvia en pleno invierno, un mensaje a las tres de la mañana que reza  _"voy a buscarte y nos escapamos a dónde sea, pero juntos"_ , es jugártela por alguien sin miedo a las consecuencias. Sin el temor a que acabe mal, a todo el dolor que puede producir su ausencia. Y lo produce, claro que lo hace, lo llevas haciendo seis años. Pero valió la pena. Cada puta lágrima.

Me consuela pensar que sabías cuál era tu destino y que aún así lo aceptabas con una delicada sonrisa.

Marco, todavía no te superó y todo apunta a que jamás lo haré. Las cosas seguirán su curso y deberá estar bien así. Que si te marchaste tan pronto es porque no considero que ninguno de nosotros estuviéramos preparados para apreciar lo que significaba convivir con alguien tan espléndido, tan único como tú. Y que el resto de ángeles en el cielo ya te empezaban a echar de menos.

Yo también lo hago. Cada día que pasa, cada mañana al despertar, cada segundo a solas en que mi mente reproduce el dulce sonido de tu risa como buena persona masoquista que soy, cada domingo en que mi mirada te busca furtivamente en la línea de parrilla esperando ver tu rostro concentrado a través de la visera. También te echo de menos, no sabes cuánto. Y ojalá hubiera podido recordártelo cuando se me presentó la oportunidad.

Y son en días como este, cuando el calendario me lleva de nuevo aquella curva, a una bandera roja que se ondea sin cesar, al paddock envuelto en un ambiente silencioso que deja todo dicho, a Colin sin querer aceptar la realidad, a mí apretando el adiós entre la comisura de mis labios y a ti sin poder sonreír en forma de despedida. En días como este desearía ir marcha atrás y cambiar tantas cosas. O al menos simplemente coger tu cara entre mis manos y gritarte —  _para que se entere el mundo entero_  — muy bajito —  _para que solo nos enteremos nosotros_ —  cuánto te quería para que jamás se te olvidará allá a dónde fueras.

Al final me conformo con tu recuerdo. Con todo aquello que pudimos ser y se quedó en pudo. En confiar que tuvieras lo necesario para ser mi discípulo y que sea yo ahora quién no se siente lo suficiente bueno como para aceptar que fui algo en tu vida. Marco, tú siempre conllevas algo bonito. Nunca oí Simoncelli y lo asocié con esa curva del infierno. Nunca lo hice y espero nunca hacerlo. Tu nombre pinta una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que se pronuncia, hace que un sensación de calidez recorra mi cuerpo, me hace creer que todavía hay una parte de ti cerca de mi. Que desde donde quiera que estés sigues velando por mí, esperando el día en que pueda darte un último beso en condiciones, en que pueda cerrar esa herida que cada veintitrés de octubre vuelvo a abrir para ver si continúa doliendo. Y duele, joder, duele como nunca ha dolido nada antes. Pero es lo único que me permite recordar que sigues aquí, que jamás te has ido, que es un dolor sano porque de ti jamás podrá venir nada malo.  
  
  


**_T_ ** _u recuerdo es una botella para dos_   
_de la cual no continuas bebiendo cuando la otra persona falta_

_y te das cuenta de que_   
_aquello que bebías_   
_no estaba en ese recipiente_   
_sino frente a tus ojos_

_que no era él alcohol_   
_pero te emborrachaba igual_

_pero el tiempo pasa_   
_y por mucho que_   
_tú pases con él_   
_no va a volver_

_y bebes y bebes y bebes_   
_hasta la última gota_   
_que dejas al fondo_   
_esperando_

_por si acaso_  
 _vuelves_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sí, todas las historias son de 2017 porque las escribí el año pasado sorry for la inutilidad sdfghjskñ. que me estoy dando cuenta de que los capítulos son ultra cortos, i'm so sorry.


	4. Valentino Rossi/Marc Márquez [T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: se supone que es fluff. uccio es mi spirit animal.

La noticia le llega de buena mañana y Marc no puede evitar contener una risilla al oír a un Santi sorprendido ante la renovación de Valentino. Su ingeniero le observa curioso al escucharle mascullar algo por lo bajo que finge no entender, pero que suena a  _"ya lo sabía"_ , y es que no pueden ser más obvios. El resto de la mañana pasa tranquila, entre entrenos y entrevistas, y al español le resulta imposible esconder su alegría que se le escapa del cuerpo con sonrisas pícaras y carcajadas delicadas. Y a pesar de aquel buen ambiente que parece rodearle, el día se le termina haciendo eterno y la hora de encontrarse de nuevo con su novio — al cual no ha visto desde que pisó el circuito más allá de en pista — y poder celebrar como se merecen ese nuevo contrato de dos años más en Yamaha.

El atardecer pinta de tonos suaves y cálidos el circuito de Losail mientras Marc espera impaciente — y aunque lo niega, sus piernas nerviosas al ritmo de sus desenfrenadas pulsaciones le delatan — apoyado sobre la puerta del box del italiano que debe estar concediendo la decimosexta entrevista del día, todas girando en torno al mismo tema. Deja escapar un largo suspiro y su cuerpo se tensa por completo al percatarse de los movimientos dentro de garaje. Unos pasos resuenan y su cabeza decide echar una ojeada para chocarse de frente con la mueca desconcertada de Uccio al recaer en el joven catalán, convirtiéndose pronto en un mirada cansada.

— Espera aquí un momento — suelta a desgana y regresa sobre sus pisadas, dejando al español colgado y con la palabra en la boca. Se deja caer como quien no quiere la cosa dentro del box sin demasiado disimulo e intuye las que deben las voces de Uccio y Valentino de fondo. Captas palabras sueltas, pero la falta de fluidez en el idioma unido al eco de la habitación le impiden comprender gran cosa y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, las dos figuras se hacen presentes al final de pasillo y rápidamente él se esconde. La risa de Rossi ante tal movimiento repentino resuena por esas paredes de plástico y Marc no puede evitar salir de su escondite de un salto y correr hacia los brazos de su novio que le agarra con más fuerza de vuelta ante la incrédula mirada su mejor amigo (que demasiadas veces se ha tenido que inventar excusas frente a la prensa para que luego ellos se pongan tan a la ligera a propagar su amor a los cuatro vientos y en mitad del paddock).

— Yo voy a dejar claro desde ya que no os voy a aguantar dos años más así — dice en un tono visiblemente indignado que sólo recibe como respuesta un morreo por parte de Valentino a Marc y que le hace soltar un bufido mientras el italiano se ríe contra los labios del español.

La noche les consume a ambos entre risas, abrazos y besos, que Uccio tiene que aguantar aún caminando a cinco metros de distancia de los tortolitos. Para cuando llegan al hotel, tras un viaje en coche eterno para uno y muy corto para los otros dos, los tres suben a sus habitaciones para cambiarse antes de la cena — no si antes recibir el sermón de mamá Uccio que les dice que no se enrollen haciendo _"cosas que no deben"_ y que bajen rápido al restaurante, lo cual no hacen porque efectivamente se les echa el tiempo encima una vez más.

Valentino abre la puerta de la habitación con la tarjeta y entra a la vez, fundidos en un abrazo del que ninguno tiene intención de separarse primero. El italiano traza un camino de besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello del de Cervera que se entretiene mordiendo suavemente hasta lograr provocar un dulce quejido que escapa de la boca del más joven.

Rossi se deja caer sobre la gran cama que preside la suite y, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de su amado, tira levemente de su novio para que le acompañe a su lado sobre el colchón. Marc se hace el remolón, farfullando algo así como _"no podemos hacerles esperar, otra vez"_ y _"Uccio nos la va a liar"_ , pero pronto sucumbe a sus deseos y se encuentra sobre el cuerpo del italiano, perfilando la línea de sus carnosos labios mientras con su otra mano juguetea con el borde de su camiseta. La risa del italiano rebota contra la piel de su amante e introduce una de sus frías palmas por debajo de la camiseta de Marc quien no duda en agarrarle del mentón y mirar fijamente a sus pupilas claras, destellantes, profundas como si fueran un gran océano al que no duda en lanzarse de cabeza a pesar del riesgo que supone ser arrastrado por la corriente porque mientras las olas le llevan mar adentro, él se acurruca entre el apacible oleaje que le envuelve hasta consumirle. Y es ahí, después de tantos años de batallas, de luchar contra viento y marea, contra la prensa, contra su equipo, contra su propia familia por sacar eso adelante, por sacarse a ellos mismos adelante; después de tanto dolor y sacrificio, se detiene un instante a mirar los ojos de su amor y es ahí, es entonces cuando se para y dice:  _joder, si que valía(s) la pena_.

Las manecillas del reloj continuaban girando sin avisar de que la hora acordada ya había pasado y ellos seguían sumergidos en su mundo donde dos eran multitud y no concebían la idea de nadie más perturbando su tranquilidad. La cabeza de Márquez descansa sobre el pecho del nueve veces campeón del mundo, y sube y baja con cada exhalación del italiano que le acaricia con cariño y le revuelve el pelo, hundiendo sus dedos en su melena hasta desaparecer entre sus mechones oscuros. Hace rato que perdieron la noción del tiempo y a ninguno parece perturbarle, pues Marc se remueve sobre su sitio y se levanta de la cama ante la mirada atenta de su amante que no duda en agarrar su mano una vez más cuando se la ofrece para levantarle del colchón, uniéndose ambos cuerpos en un abrazo silencioso que sólo es interrumpido por el suave  _tic tac_  del reloj. Marc comienza a moverse a pasos lentos sin soltar el cuerpo del mayor en ningún momento y le guía poco a poco hacia la puerta del baño mientras se deshace de su ropa y de las prendas de Valentino que le mira con una sonrisa juguetona cuando ambos entran en la ducha y el agua comienza a correr en el mismo instante que Rossi acorrala el cuerpo del español contra la mampara de la baño.   
  


* * *

Uccio mira por quinta vez en un minuto su reloj y le manda otro mensaje más a su amigo para justo de repente oír esa risa tan característica y ver a ambas figuras hacer acto de presencia en el comedor del hotel donde sólo quedan una mesa ocupada en la que se encuentran ellos. Todo el equipo Yamaha aplaude con sarcasmo la llegada de la pareja lo que sólo agranda la sonrisa que decora la cara del italiano y provoca el furor en las mejillas del otro joven.

Se sientan a la mesa y Marc siente que forma parte de una gran familia, una gran familia que no es suya, pero a la que Rossi ha pedido que le reciba con los brazos abiertos como si de un hijo más se tratase. Y Márquez, a pesar de ser su enemigo a batir, es tratado como otro miembro del equipo y se ríe con Matteo de cada ocurrencia que suelta Valentino, conversa con Brigss y Coleman sobre los cambios en la moto, se sonroja cuando Uccio apunta por qué han llegado tarde y se pone tenso al oír la voz de Lin Jarvis resonar por toda la sala y pedir que se pongan en pie.

— Me gustaría pedir un brindis. Primero, por este maravilloso equipo que hemos forjado a lo largo de tantos años de duro trabajo. Segundo, y como no, por la renovación de Valentino y porque haya decidido continuar su carrera con nosotros, lo cual no podría alegrarnos más. Y por último y no por ello menos importante, — y el silencio se hace alrededor de la mesa donde todos observan con ansia las palabras de su jefe que se gira lentamente hasta quedar con su mirada clavada sobre Marc que siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al notar la mano de su novio posarse en su hombro — quería agradecerte, en nombre de todo el equipo, lo que has hecho por Valentino. No solo por ser la razón por la cual continúa corriendo, cada día más motivado que el anterior, sino por el gran cambio que le ha supuesto conocerte. A este cabeza loca de aquí no podía haberle pasado jamás nada mejor que tú. Eres el único que le has hecho sentar cabeza tras 39 años, pero, por encima de todo, le has hecho darse cuenta de que lo que más necesita en esta vida no son los títulos ni los trofeos, sino las personas que tiene a su lado cada día. Así que gracias, Marc, y gracias a todos por hacer que la leyenda de Valentino Rossi continúe extendiéndose durante dos años y ojalá muchos más. ¡Salud!

Y a la vez que las voces de los presente se funden en una para gritar al unísono  _¡Salud!_ , las lenguas de Marc y Rossi se entrelazan una vez más, sin miedo a nada, sin ganas de ocultar aquello que sienten. Y mientras los sonidos que le rodean le atronan los oídos con sus vítores y su júbilo, un delicado hilo de voz susurra contra su boca  _"Ti amo"_  y, para Marc, no hay sonido en este mundo que pueda eclipsar la confesión de su amado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno pues esto es que me pidieron que hiciera un fanfic rosquez un poquito fluff (soy una cafre para el fluff lo juro) por la renovación de valentino (pa que veais lo antiguo que es esto) y bueno este fue el último one shot que escribí allá por 2017 es que se puede tener poca voluntad para escribir y luego se puede ser yo. como os habreis dado cuenta soy ultra fan de las parejas raras por qué soy así no lo sé. si me quereis pedir cositas, estoy dispuesta a escribir lo que queraís :) (en español plis que el inglés no es mi punto fuerte) (bueno ni el español tampoco pero shhhh)


End file.
